


Where did you all come from, anyway?

by IKHoldrige73



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, based on a headcanon, fluff basically, how does this tag thing work dear god?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKHoldrige73/pseuds/IKHoldrige73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto doesn't want to leave those kittens to their own fate. </p>
<p>He has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where did you all come from, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perrsiia.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=perrsiia.tumblr.com).



> So, this was inspired by a headcanon written by perrsiia in tumblr c: Here's the link, feed yourselves: 
> 
> http://perrsiia.tumblr.com/post/92830834105/headcanon-that-when-makotos-parents-get-fed-up-w 
> 
> I thought it was pretty cute and I decided it needed a cute fic to go with it! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It hadn’t caught the Tachibana’s off-guard. 

The whole cat situation had been going on for as long as they could remember—their oldest son was too kind and too caring to let a poor animal out in the open, without any protection—but it was beginning to get out of hand. 

Makoto’s mother was allergic (which is why the boy had tried to keep it a secret for so long; not that it had actually  _worked,_ but he had tried), and the moment she started sneezing and feeling sick, they knew they would have to bring a stop to their son’s  _tenant_  problem.

They confronted Makoto one night, when the twins were fast asleep, entering his room unannounced so as to not give him time to hide any evidence. Almost up to  _twenty_  cats littered the room, meowing and purring as the brunet gave them their undivided attention. 

"M-mom!" the boy squeaked, standing up from his place and sending all the animals scurrying away from him "Da-dad! What are you—?" 

His father didn’t let him finish, raising a stern hand as to silence him, and began talking “You need to get rid of them,” he said, coldy—an unsual tone of voice for him, but necessary. “It was okay when it was only two or three and they came into your room once in a while, but it has gotten out of hand, son.” 

Makoto looked down at his feet, finding them way more interesting than his father’s furrowed brow, and tried his hardest not to start crying “B-but they don’t have a home…where will they go?” 

His mother moved forward, still sniffling quietly thanks to her allergies. She hated seeing her son so sad, but this was something he couldn’t afford to keep doing. “I’m sorry, honey.” Her voice was soft as she lifted her son’s chin delicately “You really need to set them free.” 

The brunet sighed, giving in. His mother’s health was far more important. 

"I’ll get rid of them." 

—

But he didn’t. 

Makoto didn’t have the heart—these poor cats would have to go back to the streets and who knew what would happen to them out there. The oldest son of the Tachibana’s had a plan, and he was about to put it into motion. 

—

Haruka found it  _strange_. 

He didn’t know why so many cats were beginning to settle in the viccinity of his home, but he let them be. They seemed content just laying down to sleep in his backyard, or perch themselves in his porch—they never came into the house until  _he_  invited them in to eat. 

He decided it wasn’t so lonely anymore with them around. 

It occured to him, one day when he was petting them in turns, that they were beginning to take over his entire house. There was never a single spot empty and it was beginning to worry him a bit. Where were all these cats coming from? Why did they come to his house? 

Was his house beginning to smell like fish? 

(Unlikely, but quite possible.)

Sighing, he wondered if he maybe should stand watch at night, just to see why those cats were so attracted to his home. 

—

Which he did end up doing. 

Haruka would love to laugh at his own stupidity, but that would be both parts ridiculous and pathetic. He was curious, if he was being honest, as to where these cats all came from. So far, he had counted thirty-seven and it was beginning to get a little crowded in his house. 

He sat on his porch, swinging his legs back and forth lazily as he waited for something— _anything_ —to happen. It was getting pretty late and he was beginning to get tired.

Nevertheless, he stood watch. He would see to the end of this at all costs. 

Just when he was dozing into sleep, he heard something—a noise, faint, but  _there_ —and he was up on his feet in no time. Upon further inspection, he noticed the noise was  _human_  as if someone was talking to something. It was  _familiar_  and he wondered just what was happening. 

Following the sounds to the best of his ability, he stumbled upon (quite literally) the cause of all his feline troubles. 

Haru almost let out a yelp as he was falling down—almost, but not quite—flailing as he tried to grab unto  _anything_  he could. He had collided with something bigger than him, sturdier, and warm.

(A human body, though he didn’t realize that until later.) 

Something grabbed unto him, steadying him again with firm arms, and Haruka took a peek from behind his closed eyes. 

"Makoto?" 

The brunet looked sheepish, cheeks tinted with a faint pink that was barely noticeable under the little light of Haru’s house, as he scratched the back of his neck. Tachibana tried to look for words, though none came to him that could explain his situation. 

(“I’ve been smuggling cats into your house because my parents won’t let me keep them and you’re my best friend.” Did not sound very sane, to be honest.) 

"Makoto?" Haru repeated again, raising an eyebrow in amusement—because, let’s face it, he’s not dumb; his best friend has been smuggling  _cats_  into his house. “Really?” 

"I’m really sorry, Haru-chan!" the other almost told him to drop the -chan, as was usual, but the look on Makoto’s face was enough to quiet him down, leaving only a small smile gracing his lips. "I couldn’t let them all in the streets! They need me!" 

It took all of Haru’s self-control not to laugh at the brunet, choosing instead to hide his growing smile behind a hand “You could’ve just told me—no need to  _smuggle_ them in.” 

Makoto looked down at the ground, ashamed, to which Haruka only managed to let out a laugh through his nose. Reaching up to his taller counterpart, Haru slid a hand under the other’s chin and pulled it up to meet his eyes again. 

"I’ll take care of them for you, you big baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated! If you can and want, please take your time!


End file.
